


It was the best birthday he could imagine.

by ninanna



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninanna/pseuds/ninanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke thinks that it is alright, it is fine even if Rin does not remember, for any day spent together is already valuable, pleasing enough, and a cherished miracle in itself with or without it being defined as his "birthday".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the best birthday he could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something (fluffy) for Sousuke's birthday and this little oneshot was the result; I hope it brings some joy to your injured hearts, because God knows (and I know) that shipping sourin is a ride full of emotional turmoil.

It was the best birthday he could imagine.

 

A serene breeze licked the wet strands of his hair and he closed his eyes in peace. Sure, he had not expected Rin of all people to forget it, but did it matter? Even if he had remembered, what would they do differently? They spent the day together, like always; played at the park a little, then rushed to the local swimming pool, raced, like always. Now both tired from hours in the pool, they would go to Rin’s house, play games till evening, and Sousuke would only leave when dinner time came… like always. He would make jokes when Rin lost a round or two and Rin would whine a bit but then end up bursting into laughter, unable to contain himself… like always.

Sousuke was not bothered by their routine, the continuous rhythm that he had grown used to by being around Rin since they ever knew themselves. He truly enjoyed and treasured every minute of the time spent together, regardless whether that time occurred under the title of “birthday fun” or not. It was fine. He would have his cake with his family after dinner anyway.

 

“Oi!”

 

Sousuke turned his face with a smile but was puzzled at the overtly cheerful gaze his friend gave and the cheeky smirk he beamed. He was hiding apparently something behind his back and Sousuke wondered what it could be. _Another prank perhaps_ , Rin was fond of them at times.

Another serene breeze whistled between them and shook the carmine wet locks of his friend… _Why did Rin keep his hair so long?_ Sousuke never knew the answer, but secretly liked it a lot. It suited Rin, the way the locks moved as he enthusiastically explained things, or clung around his overjoyed face after they swam in the ocean. Rin took a few careful steps towards him, his smirk widening and his teeth showing,

“You thought I forgot didncha?”

 

Sousuke looked at him and wondered; _could it be…?_

 

“Well, obviously, I didn’t!” Rin exclaimed, loud and clear, his high pitched voice breaking the silent calm of the sunset that had surrounded them. He brought his hands forward and with them two soda popsicles. Sousuke regarded the items for a second before turning his bemused glance back to Rin, who simply sighed,

“I mean… _Happy Birthday!_ You dumbass!”

 

“So this is for me? For my birthday?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to have cake on your birthday?”

 

“Obviously,” Rin glared as he pushed one of the ice pops to Sousuke’s chest, “but I don’t have enough money to buy a cake… Be happy for this much, it took all the money I had.”

 

Sousuke stared at Rin for another second or two, even though he suddenly felt an urge to hug his friend, even though he felt euphoric at the little gesture, even though he _really_ liked soda popsicles. Because moments like this always led to the same conclusion (and he sheepishly liked it a lot): Rin’s cheeks flushed slightly and he gave a confused and insecure glance at Sousuke’s face…

 

“You don’t want it? But you like Garigari-kun…”

 

This – this face always calmed him. Charmed him a little and swayed him on his feet. Perhaps he was being rather naughty for leading his friend to think wrongly, just to see the care on the other’s face, the concern born out of true friendship… But this much of selfishness, he allowed himself to have now and then.

Having achieved all his wants, Sousuke smiled, toothy and big, grasped the popsicle from his friend’s hand and stared happily as Rin’s lips upturned in obvious glee again,

 

“Jeez… Sousuke, you’re so weird sometimes.”

 

 

Honestly, it was the best birthday he could imagine.

 

* * *

 

 

“I win.”

 

Rin “tch”ed loudly in response as he lifted himself out of the pool. Wet locks of his long hair framed around his face beautifully, shining slightly under the glaring fluorescent lighting yet acquiring a tone darker than usual too, courtesy of water… Sousuke’s gaze passed below his hair to his chin, then to his neck, and then to his chest… and then he stopped himself and looked away to disperse his thoughts lingering over dangerous zones, right hand reflexively reaching for his left shoulder, rubbing it absentmindedly.

 

He heard Rin sigh, tired and something more…

 

“I don’t mind you winning. Or rather, I mean, _Hell_! Of course, I mind you winning but I accept when fair and square… But…”

 

“But what?”

 

He turned his gaze back to Rin only to catch his friend exhale loudly again and scratch the back of his neck, a habit Sousuke had always found rather cute but never mentioned it, lest Rin would try to stop doing it (and he would, for some reason he was at times very self-conscious, unnecessarily so in Sousuke’s mind). His visibly braced himself for a moment before he lifted his head and glared defiantly and determinedly straight into Sousuke’s eyes,

“Are you pushing yourself hard again?”

 

“Rin…”

 

“I mean… Your times are getting better and I am happy for that. I’m damn happy that we’re able race like before… But…”

 

He trailed off again but the silence that followed the “but” explained everything all too well to Sousuke and he couldn’t help the satisfied smile findings its way onto his own lips,

“Rin, I am not pushing myself too hard.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Trust me, I know when to stop now. Learnt it the hard way.”

 

“I know, ‘s just…”

 

“Don’t be a sore loser. You’re still paying for the cinema this weekend. A bet is a bet.”

 

Rin’s lips parted in surprise and he stuttered meaningless syllables before deciding on a piercing glare and the regular mock-kick to the shin that Sousuke had come to appreciate over the years,

“You’re a jerk and here I’m worrying about your ass.”

 

Sousuke smirked as he turned to leave, “Yeah well, worry about your ass. Preliminaries for the nationals are pretty close. Come on, I’m hungry, let’s go.”

 

“Oh don’t you worry about my ass!” Rin shouted back as he followed him.

 

They changed into their clothes while bickering about mundane things (like why Sousuke squeezed the toothpaste from the middle of the tube and how much this annoyed Rin) and once they were out of the sports complex, just as Sousuke started to the road towards the apartment they shared together, Rin stopped him abruptly,

“Ah, it’s damn hot, why is it so hot in September?! I’ll go grab a soda… You want something?”

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

“You go ahead. I’ll catch up with ya.”

 

Sousuke nodded but stopped anyway, watching Rin run towards the convenience store across the street, his wet hair now in a ponytail which swung slowly to the tempo of his running. It brought a smile to Sousuke’s face. It all felt like a dream in a sense; he had never imagined he would be able to recover to the degree that he did, sure he still had a long way to go and regular check-ups at the hospital, but to swim together, to be together, to be friends, to be _more than friends_ … This simple togetherness brought him the satisfaction and peace that nothing ever did (not even those victories of the overtly enthusiastic and foolish days of his adolescent swimming career). He was lost in musings and reminiscence, dazedly observing the moonlight cut through the clouds of the night sky, feeling the stickiness of hot humidity licking his bare arms, hoping that the clouds meant rain later the night or perhaps the next day and finally some relief from the scorching heat, a nasty left-over of a hellish Summer that simply did not want to go away.

 

“Oi!”

 

He turned his gaze back towards where the voice come from, his mind still fuzzy with the lingering thoughts from a second ago as his eyes took in Rin’s face bright with a smug grin and the yellowish glow of streetlights, his arms behind his back obviously holding something.

 

“What?”

 

Rin’s eyebrows rose slightly for a second and he snorted silently before responding with a question instead, “What day is it?”

 

“Huh? September… Fourteenth?”

 

Implication dawned on Sousuke as he pronounced the last word and Rin giggled, “You… Jeez… And I thought you thought I forgot but actually _you_ forgot…”

 

“Oh…”

 

“ _Oh_? God, Sousuke… you’re such a dork.”

 

“I’ve been too focused on training, plus the school, work, and—“

 

“You don’t have to make excuses for forgetting _your own_ birthday Sousuke.”

 

Rin smiled, amused and happy and Sousuke lost himself in that sight for a moment -- despite the heat, despite the dimness veiling the many beautiful details of the face before him, despite the humidity disgustingly embracing him, despite the awkwardness of forgetting his own birthday… Despite the years and the running and the racing and the chasing and the ruminating, despite all, he found himself a little (a lot) in love (again) and his breath hitched with the realisation.

Seemingly unaware of his own effect, Rin grinned wider and revealed what he was holding behind him; a pair of soda popsicles. Sousuke blinked for a second or two, his mind catching up with memories of past, warmth of innocent affection of those days nostalgically overflowing inside him once again…

 

“You still like Garigari-kun right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I knew it! It’s been so long since we had any huh?”

 

Rin nonchalantly pushed one onto Sousuke’s hand and started walking in a languid pace towards the apartment they shared, just a few blocks away from the university’s campus and the large sports complex. It took Sousuke about three seconds to calm down from the high of his own infatuation and recover from his inexplicable weakness to Rin’s oblivious charm, and to start following his lover as he ripped apart the packaging of the ice lolly in his hand. A fleeting memory of a cheeky remark came up in his mind and he was about to utter it, in the hopes that perhaps it could cause the other to fluster (he quite never got over the pleasure he felt from Rin’s cheeks don a graceful pink), but before he could get a single syllable out Rin spoke, his tone content but quiet, a happy whisper of sorts:

 

“You know, I bought a cake too. It’s in the fridge. We can have it after dinner.”

 

Sousuke smiled and tried his best to contain his fast rising elation but lost the battle of composure and let out a hearty chuckle to which Rin snorted and replied, in a sing-song voice; “Happy Birthday.”

 

And honestly, it was the best birthday he could imagine.


End file.
